


Blood Tied

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brothers, Other, Qunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Inquisitor Kaaras Adaar and his newly found brother from the Qun, Talan Ash. Warning: profanity, angst, somewhat implied incest, adult themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Tied

Blood tied.   
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, Talan Ash  
Inquisition (some time after Bull’s personal mission)  
Warning: Contains profanity, sexual references, adult themes **  
  
   Kaaras was still miffed about the presence of his apparent half-brother, Talan. The qunari was… annoying, to say the least. Was Kaaras to throw him out in the snow, though? Of course not! That would be saying far more about the Inquisitor than he wished. Besides, they _were_ kin, and he could not deny the blood that flowed through both of their veins.   
   It was taking time to try and come to terms with this new information, though, as it would. He always suspected that there was a possibility of blood in the Qun. But with his parents so actively avoiding his questions when it came to their place of birth, he only knew so little. And then started their arguments as they spoke in their mother tongue. Kaaras didn’t like seeing his parents fight, and so in the end, he stopped asking.   
   There were multiple reasons why Talan’s presence here annoyed him. As petty as they were, he could not just get over them. Talan was confident, he could speak multiple languages, he was tall, had absolutely gorgeous hair, and he as handsome to boot. He was pretty much everything Kaaras wished he could be, and was not.  
   Kaaras was jealous and envious.  
   Now, for the Herald to be any of those things was unusual for the usually calm and collected man. He did not get jealous if a friend or lover was being flirted with. He was envious, of many things, or at least at one point he was. That all changed when he became a better man after Saarebas’ death. He cherished what he had, he loved as much as he could, and his outlook on life was rather positive versus the negative in prior years.   
   Well… that was all until a few days ago, when the Qunari had arrived at his doorstep claiming to be related.   
   And now, he was here again, making his way into his personal quarters, long hair all flowy and draped over his shoulder. Kaaras instantly became bothered by the mere look the man had on his face.  
   “What?” he asked, Ferelden accent blunt as he leant back in his seat that was behind his tidy desk. He could swear on it that he hadn’t cleaned this much since he could remember. Or ate… Clear signs he was stressed—considering.  
  
   The taller Qunari folded his arms against his bare chest. “Now, now, is that any way to speak to your big brother?” Talan asked with a big grin, ear to ear. He always seemed oh so very pleased with himself. Of course he was! He had made it to the South, (somewhat) escaped the Qun, and now he had proven to the dear Inquisitor that their blood was, in fact, tied. He was _very_ pleased with himself.   
  
   Kaaras scowled. “ _Half_ brother,” he corrected, as he so often did when people called them brothers. Of course word spread through Skyhold. Sometimes Kaaras couldn’t fart without someone gasping and spreading it. Alright… perhaps not so much _that_ but the problem still stood. Things like this spread like wildfire, even if Kaaras had tried to be private about it—and was. He supposed there was always someone lurking. Perhaps it was a mere accusation, and both Kaaras and Talan had not lied when asked. Whatever the case, it was now public.   
  
   “Ah, yes, but still brothers,” smiled the older Qunari, a pleased expression still on his face.   
  
   The Inquisitor folded his arms and sat back in his chair. “What do you want? I am busy.”   
  
   “Are you? Busy avoiding me, dear brother,” Talan smiled. He moved forward, shoved Kaaras’ things aside on his desk and sat himself on it, crossing his legs.  
  
   “Talan!” Kaaras hissed, trying to grab what he could. “You little, inconsiderate prick, get off my desk. Can’t you see this is important!?” It didn’t matter that Talan was older and taller than him at the moment, he was being an arse in knocking his things over!  
  
   “More important than me?” Talan laughed, his ears flicking back in amusement. “My dear brother, you work yourself so hard. I am doing you a favour. Look at you.” His arms came out and gestured to the man’s tense position.  
   “You are as stiff as a board, my friend. Let me take care of you.” He pulled Kaaras’ chin towards him with his clawed fingertips and puckered his lips up. The Inquisitor looked clearly not amused at its finest. But how cute he did, too, with his thin lips all brought together like that in a kissy face. So delightful!  
  
   A growl came from the Herald, his hands taking the thin wrists and forcing them away from him.  “Don’t touch me, don’t touch my desk, get off it, get away from me, and let me pick up this damn mess. Got it?” Kaaras’ accent turned thick in annoyance.  
  
   Talan huffed, but he stood and jumped off the desk, circling the seated Vashoth. “You’re too tense. You need to relax. It is good for you. Your people worry, dear Kaaras. About you, your health, your little, tubby stomach.” Which, again, was ever so cute to Talan.  
  
   The Inquisitor’s ears shot down, teeth gritting. Maker’s breath, save him. He was so close to snapping and pushing Talan off his balcony. No… just… stay calm. He had to; he would not let Talan get on his nerves so easily. It was just a bad day, he was just in a bad mood.   
   Breathing softly, he tried hard to gain control of himself once again. The mess could be cleaned. It wasn’t like anything was broken. But his ego? Well… that was bruised. However, Kaaras was rather used to having low self esteem. A jab to his belly was nothing he hadn’t heard before. Compared to Haven, and even before then as a mercenary, Kaaras _had_ put on a stone or so.   
   “They should be more worried about what I am going to do to you if you don’t leave me alone,” he stated rather bluntly, eyes halving in annoyance. He started to collect his things again, putting them back into position on his desk. It bothered him greatly that his things were being touched by someone who hardly knew what personal space and respect was.   
  
   There was that laugh again, the rogue smiling but putting his hands onto Kaaras’ shoulders, claws hitting the fine fabric of his well dressed tunic. “Now, now, my dear brother, you would not hurt me, I am blood.” He was so confident about that. But Talan was not all happy smiled and flirtatious remarks. He was observant. Kaaras was… very alike his father.  
  
   Kaaras scoffed. Internally, he grumbled. The man was right. He may not be overly fond of Talan, but he _was_ blood. He was his brother ( _half_ brother, he corrected mentally). He didn’t wish to harm him, or really push him off the balcony, or really yell at him in his frustration. But, Maker, the man could be ever so annoying!   
   When he felt those hands massage his shoulders, the Herald stiffened a little, ears twitching. “Talan… please,” he muttered, a blush going against his cheeks. “I don’t need _you_ to give me a massage.”  
  
   “Then who?” Talan asked, looking down at the younger qunari. “That Iron Bull of yours? Oh, I am sure he would love to, and he could twist every muscle in the right way, too. Of that, I am certain.” His Rivaini accent was like a gentle breeze in the tense room.   
   A little, pleased noise came from him when he noticed the pink in Kaaras’ ears and cheeks. Of course he was aware of who his brother was sleeping with. He was very interested, in fact! And Kaaras was such a handsome qunari, in his fine clothes, his pale skin and his pretty, blonde hair. Talan thought highly of his own looks, but it was nice to see that the attractiveness ran in the family. Oh, and Kaaras’ superb cheek bones! They could be used as a deadly weapon if the man allowed it. Really, Kaaras was very handsome, and Talan often had fantasies of what it would be like to see the man naked. Unfortunately, Kaaras was not as open as he was about his body and nakedness. One day, though… he would see.   
   “Come now, you do not think I do not know of your bedding habits?” Well, he didn’t entirely. “You and that Bull character? Everyone in Thedas knows it now!” And considering Talan had learned of the Inquisitor being of Qunari descent after the events of a great Ben-Hassrath turning rogue, of course he also knew, and everyone speculated that little fact.   
   “Ooooh, I bet he can make you moan.”  
  
   Kaaras frowned, and he stood up, pushing the man’s hands off him in disgust. “That is not for you to know, Talan.” The Inquisitor’s voice had turned stern again towards his privacy. What he and Bull did was of no one else’s concern, even if Talan was correct in his thoughts.   
  
   The taller Qunari folded his arms against his chest and moved to where the Inquisitor did, just before his desk. “Oh, come now, brother. Why are you so tense all the time? You know I am doing this just to make you more at ease, no?”  
  
   Ruby eyes narrowed a little, and Kaaras pinched the bridge of his nose. “Talan… I will forgive your lack of… Southern traditions and the culture shock you must be experiencing, but Maker’s sake, how do you possibly think you are making me calm when you are talking about my _private_ life as if it were some open book? It’s truly none of your business.” His cheeks were burning again.  
  
   It was true, Talan _was_ getting used to all these strange customs, like love, and relationships, and commitment between only two people. And clearly, he was also not so used to people being so closed off when it came to their sexual preferences and lives. This had always been something that eased Talan, that he could be casual and open about. He did not boast, and he did not say names unless someone asked, he still had a sense of respect, but this was something most men he knew (and some women) were very open to. It was… strange to find someone who was not.   
   “You are a very sheltered qunari, aren’t you?” he asked, a bit of a squint to his icy, blue eyes there. “I am surprised you are with someone like Bull if that is the case. The man is just as open as I am. And boastful, probably more so. A man like The Iron Bull? You know he has fucked many.”   
  
   Kaaras’ hands tightened on his arms as they were against his chest. He was not jealous of Bull’s sex life before him—that mattered little to Kaaras. He was aware when he started liking Bull’s company of what he was like. But things had changed. No, they might not have said the famous L word yet, but… Kaaras knew that Bull cared for him.  
   “Don’t act like you know him better than I. You’ve been here for less than a week. Why don’t you go and fuck someone if you’re so needy, then? Just stay away from him. You’re not going to get in his pants, no matter how hard you try.” Perhaps there was the slightest of doubts… after all, Talan was striking with his dark skin and blue eyes. And he was so… pudgy and… Bull surely would find his brother attractive.  
  
   Talan chuckled, eyes lowering, but still watching Kaaras carefully. He had struck a nerve, clearly. “Dear brother, you wound me.” Despite his words, Talan’s voice was still so very light and playful, as if he hadn’t really been affected at all by the statement. “I would not do such a thing unless it is what we all wanted. And my dear brother, how I would love to see you sprawled on that cute belly of yours, all sweaty and-,”  
  
   “Stop!” Kaaras was red in the face, from both rage and embarrassment. That was… _not_ how things happened down here! He wasn’t even sure if that’s how things happened in the Qun! But that was as far as that little fantasy was going to go. He would not have Talan hitting on him. They were blood!  
  
   The rogue sighed dramatically, putting his hands onto Kaaras’ shoulders. “Alright, I have bothered you enough, so it seems. I did not mean to upset you, I just wanted you to relax. But I see that my presence has been doing nothing but aggravated you.”   
  
   That was… not what Kaaras had expected to hear. His stern and tense expression softened just a little. Why did Talan do this? Why was he so in his face and so overbearing, and then the next acting like he was sorry he did it? He was confusing… Was this what brothers were meant to be like? Maker knew Aith was never like this. She could get in his face at times, but not like this. Most of the time she was just trying to protect him.  
   Exhaling, the Inquisitor took a step back, running a ringed hand over his forehead and through his mohawk. “Did you come here for something? Really?” he asked, his voice going back to a normal tempered state.    
  
   Talan smiled, but took Kaaras’ arm. His brother was so sweet and kind, and clearly giving on chances. Talan knew what he could get away with and what he couldn’t, which was why he often toyed with him. But it distracted Kaaras from his stressful duties, and even if it was making him angry, at least he was angry at Talan and no one else.   
   “Come, sit down,” he ushered, dragging Kaaras off to his bed and putting him there to sit. “There. Now—lay down.”  
  
   Brows knitted a little. Kaaras was… nervous. What was Talan doing? And why? And why was he now sitting on his bed?   
  
   “Come on, just do it, brother,” the older Qunari wined, waving his wrist dramatically.   
  
   Kaaras sighed. “You best not be doing anything funny…” he muttered, though leaning back. He instantly leant back up, however, when he felt his leg being lifted. Talan was unstrapping his boots, and he pulled them off, tossing them aside.  
   “Talan, what are you-,”  
  
   “Shhh!” A long finger pressed against those thin lips briefly before pulling back so he could get the other boot off. “Ah, there. See? Much more comfortable, yes?” He pushed Kaaras back down so he was laying in the bed, and actually shoved his legs up.  
  
   “Maker’s arse, what-,”  
  
   “Oh, little brother, you talk so much. Just hush for a moment, yes? Just let me work.”  
  
   Kaaras was hesitant, but he fell limp, allowing the other man to move him, pushing him up the bed. He wiggled his hips so he could make it up there so he could actually stretch his legs out. This was very strange and awkward, but Talan seemed persistent in whatever he was doing, so he allowed it. So far, it was causing no harm.   
  
   “Now, take that pretty tunic off.”  
  
   “What?” And there went his guard again, stiffening and cheeks reddening.  
  
   Talan put his hands to his hips, scoffing a little. “Kaaras, my dear, we are brothers, I do not mind seeing you naked.”  
  
   That was the problem… Kaaras stayed where he was.   
  
   “You do not sleep in clothes, do you?” That had the rogue lifting a brow.  
  
   Sleep? Wait… what the hell was even happening right now!? Kaaras leant up onto his elbows. “Talan, please just tell me where you’re going with this. You’re making me uncomfortable.”   
  
   Sitting down, Talan put a finger to Kaaras’ chest and pushed him back down so he was flat on his back. “You are going to rest, my friend. You are going to close those pretty eyes of yours, and sleep, for the rest of the day, for the rest of the night. And by morning, you will be refreshed, and less grumpy. Yes?”   
  
   That’s all this was? Talan was… looking out for him? Kaaras blushed, and felt awful! He had just been snapping and barking at him, and questioning his every move, and all he wanted to do was take care of him and make sure he wasn’t over working himself? He was ashamed of himself.  
   He looked up when a clawed hand took his jaw. The close contact of his newly founded brother still made him very uneasy, but it was soon gone again, and instead, working on his buttons around his neck.  
  
   “You will not sleep well with such thickness on you. Take it off, and sleep in your shirt if you must. But I will not leave this room until you are resting and in bed. Understood?”   
  
   Honestly, Kaaras believed him, too. He knew Talan was clearly a persistent man. He got what he wanted, and knew how to get it. That bothered Kaaras, but only if it was something twisted. So long as the man was doing good, he supposed he really couldn’t argue.  
   Another sigh left him, and he helped undo the rest of the buttons of his tunic, sitting up only to remove it from his shoulders and toss it onto the floor. He laid back down immediately, resting his hands onto his chest now.   
   “You’re not going to stand there and wait until I nod off, are you?” he asked, raising a skeptical brow.   
  
   Talan grinned, but he shook his head. “No, no, I have a feeling you will not sleep if I am here, but I also ask of you that when I leave that you do not get back up and keep working. Can you promise me that? I know you are a man of your word.”   
  
   There was a moment of silence. If Kaaras had to be honest, he probably would have. But now that Talan asked, and seemed to serious on this, he felt compelled to do what the man said, and keep his word to it. One afternoon without work wasn’t going to kill anyone.  
   “Alright, I promise,” he responded, rolling onto his side as if to prove his point. “But you are right, I won’t be getting any easy sleep if you’re here.” And that was just the honest truth. Kaaras didn’t mean anything cruel by it, but they both knew that he was still very wary of his brother.   
  
   The rogue bowed dramatically. “I bid you adieu, my friend.” Talan stood back up and brushed his braid back behind his shoulder as it had fallen forward in his bow. He walked backwards until he reached the stairs, turning to leave. He trusted his brother would keep his word.  
  
   When he heard the door close, Kaaras’ eyes didn’t close, he just gazed. This was strange, awkward. But as he lay there, he realised just how tired his body was. Perhaps Talan was right, he should really get some sleep.   
   Closing his eyes, Kaaras did as his brother wished. And he fell asleep.


End file.
